


Lee Trueblood: Crooked

by oesterheld



Series: D&D Character Backstories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, F/F, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oesterheld/pseuds/oesterheld
Summary: Dungeons & Dragons character backstory. Lee Trueblood is a lawful evil human rogue.
Series: D&D Character Backstories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684225





	Lee Trueblood: Crooked

Lee Trueblood never had much. She was born without a penny to her name and had to learn to fend for herself. She never knew her father, and her mother was practically comatose. She stole what she needed, and, once her age hit double digits, what she wanted.

The first time she had to run, Lee was 12. She took one too many trinkets from the same person and he got her sentenced to jail. She skipped town, leaving her mother for dead and escaping her crimes.

But she never stopped stealing. All she knew was how to take. After puberty, she was blessed with a pretty face. She learned how to take people, too. Lee Trueblood became an expert flirt. She enchanted all, man and woman, although she was only enchanted by one of the two. Lee could have almost anything she wanted, and she tested her limits at every opportunity.

But taking risks comes at a cost, and at the young age of 19, she finally learned what it meant to have consequences to her actions.

She fell in love.

It started as another con. She was going to seduce the King of Haewen's daughter for all she was worth. But Princess Gwendolyn was a romantic, so Lee was forced into the long con. She wooed Gwen, and she didn't think about what affect it was having on herself. When the time came to break the girl's heart, she didn't have it in her. It was the first time she felt powerless, and she was afraid.

She got sloppy. The king found out about their little "fling," and he was furious. He sentenced her to death, horrified that she corrupted his pure princess. Once again, she ran from her problems.

But the King follows. He sent his best men to track Lee Trueblood down, so she can't stay in one place for more than a week. She's heartbroken and humbled, and she's finally had the wake up call to learn who she is outside of thievery.

But a few more shiny trinkets won't hurt, right?


End file.
